camp_cashfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Ariel
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Ariel. Overview Due to Ariel's positive outlook on life, and her undying friendly nature, she has no trouble making friends. However, her stupidity keeps her from making many. Atlas For the main article, see Ariel and Atlas Blaineley For the main article, see Ariel and Blaineley Cassy Despite her conflict with Kia, Cassy bears no ill will to Ariel, even pitying her for putting up with Kia's torture. Even despite Kia's wishes and actions, Ariel and Cassy are close friends. It is implied that Kia is jealous of their friendship. In Charge It Up (Part Two), the two restrain Kia from attacking Chance. In Ultra Violet the two eat breakfast next to each other. Following the team disagreement in Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire, Ariel gives a friendly wave to Cassy after, before turning to follow Kia. In Waterloo, Cassy took pity on Ariel due to her losing her stuffed bear, and gives it back to her after finding it. In order to show off the power of her alliance, she commands Ariel and Glenda to shoot down Cassy as well as Marc. In an alliance meeting in I Wanna Be Famous, Ariel asks for Cassy to join, but is shot down by Kia. Due to an injury Kia sustains from Atlas, Cassy must be Kia's understudy, angering her but delighting Ariel. As the two performed, Cassy had helped Ariel cope with her stage fright, as well as securing the win for their team. In The Tell Jar, they both expressed confusion over what Blaineley would do to Kia. Due to their strengthening bond, Kia worries that Cassy would have Ariel betray her in order to help Cassy and Trevin eliminate her. Despite her friendship with Cassy, Ariel did not turn on her sister because she was given a cookie to keep her in line. In Be Our Guest, Ariel finally gets her way and Cassy is able to join Kia's alliance, overjoying her, but depresses Cassy. The two are able to work together somewhat happily and often include Glenda in their conversations. Chance Due to the two being placed on opposing teams and Chance being eliminated first, the two do not interact much, however in Charge It Up (Part Two), Chance angrily responded to Ariel's clueless comment about dodgeball, and he is soon after prevented from being hit by Kia by Ariel and Cassy. Clarity Coco Cole Due to being on opposing teams, the two don't interact much, however in Be Our Guest, Cole attempts to woo her in order to help their team get ahead, however this backfires as she didn't know the plan due to Kia not telling anyone. She shows a slight attraction to him. Derek Dina In Charge It Up (Part One), the two quickly bond due to their friendly natures, however their friendship is not seen again as due to Ariel's dimwitted nature makes her fall to Kia's influence and assists Kia in helping Marc frame her in Waterloo, unknowingly ruining their friendship and any chance to rekindle it. Geo Despite being placed on the same team, the two do not interact often. However, due to their mutual friend in Glenda, the two are friendly. In Charge It Up (Part One), after he is lambasted by Kia, he is comforted by Ariel. Glenda For the main article, see Ariel and Glenda Kiara For the main article, see Ariel and Kia Marc The two do not interact often due to being placed on differing teams, but she helped assist him to frame Dina in Waterloo. Sareena Despite not interacting, Sareena believes Ariel to be the weakest link of the Killer Gophers due to her lack of intelligence. Scruffy Trevin Despite being the only person to be genuinely nice to Trevin, he slowly makes her more angry as the season progress until The Tell Jar where she finally has enough with him and sprays him in the eye with a can of his spray tan and votes him off without any form of remorse or regret because he had insulted her appearance. Vanilla Despite the two being related and implied to be on very good terms, the two do not interact for the first half of Camp Cash: Island. Zyeb For the main article, see Ariel and ZyebCategory:InteractionsCategory:Everyone interactions